Darkest Hour
by the werewolf gal
Summary: "This is what you wanted! This is why you befriended me!" The boy yelled glaring at Pitch. "Besides all of this is his fault! My sister is dead because of him!" "Ja-Jamie Pl-please!" Jack begged he was crying now frozen tears falling down his dirty face. "I tri-tried to get to you. I wa-wanted to save her!"
1. Chapter 1

**This story just came to me while I was at work the other day. I'm a life guard it can be pretty boring when there is no one swimming or coming down the slide... Anyway this is Darkest Hour! Please enjoy and leave a review at the end of the chapter! Warning character death. Just a heads up.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

A figure was suspended by chains by his wrists. Blood was running down his arms onto his shoulders. His blue hoodie was ripped and blood soaked. His white hair was stuck to his head with sweat. He had no clue how long he had been here or how he had managed to get captured. He was barely able to keep himself awake. He had lost so much blood and he was in so much pain.

"Jack. Jack. Jack." He weakly raised his head at the voice of his captor. "I thought you were stronger then this! I thought we were going to have more fun!"

"Wh-what do y-you wa-wan-want?" Jack asked weakly. He could barely get the words out.

"Awe Jacky whats wrong? You normally don't stop talking! Now you can barely get a word!" The person walked around Jack. "I expected you to put up more of a fight!"

"What is going on in here?" Came the surprised voice of Pitch. The Nightmare King was walking briskly into the room trying to take in everything he saw around him. "What did you do to him?"

"Stay out of this! You have nothing to do with anything going on here!" The other person said as Pitch walked towards Jack. "Pitch don't you touch him!"

"You are killing him!" Pitch said angry.

"This is what you wanted! This is why you befriended me!" The boy yelled glaring at Pitch. "Besides all of this is his fault! My sister is dead because of him!"

"Ja-Jamie Pl-please!" Jack begged he was crying now frozen tears falling down his dirty face. "I tri-tried to get to you. I wa-wanted to save her!"

"What happened to Sophie was an accident Jamie." Pitch said sadly.

"He wasn't there!" Jamie yelled so loud it vibrated off the walls of the dark cavern. "I needed him! Sophie needed to him and he wasn't there!"

**Two months ago**

"I miss Jack." Ten year old Sophie Bennett said sighing. She was sitting outside with her brother. Her uneven blond hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was drawing a picture of Easter eggs and a giant rabbit.

"He'll be here!" A fifteen year old Jamie Bennett said not even bothering to look up from his book. He was reading about aliens today. He moved his head so his brown hair would move out of his brown eyes. "He promised he would come before the beginning of March."

"That's tomorrow!" Sophie sighed exasperatedly.

"So either today or tomorrow he will be here." This time he did look at her. He smiled at the picture she was drawing. "You miss Bunny?"

"Yes! I can't wait until Easter!" She said jumping up and down thrilled with the idea of seeing the Guardian of Hope.

"Jamie! Sophie! Come inside it's getting cold out!" Their mother said to them opening the back door. She smiled at the two siblings. She was incredibly lucky that she had two beautiful children who got along so well.

"Okay mom, we'll be right right in," Jamie said.

The two gathered all of their belongings up and walked into their house. They ate dinner at the dinning room table. Jamie was going on and on about a girl he was talking to in his math class. When he was done Sophie was talking about building a snow man or going ice skating tomorrow. Jamie smiled at her knowing that they would probably end up spending the day throwing snowballs and hanging out with Jack. When they finished eating Jamie went upstairs to work on homework. He smiled when he felt how cold his room was.

"Jack!" He said beaming seeing the familiar boy in his blue hoodie lounging around on his bed. "Awe come on you're freezing my blankets!"

"It's out of my control." Jack said laughing he jumped off the bed beaming at his friend. "Lets go have some fun! Go get Sophie!"

"Jack, I can't right now I have homework to finish." Jamie said sadly. "I have a huge report that I have to at least start. Besides mom doesn't want us out now she says it's too cold."

"Well how about tomorrow?" Jack asked hopeful. The next day was a Saturday. Jamie didn't have school!

"Of course Sophie is already planning our day for us." Jamie paused. "Can you put a lot of layers of ice on your pond she wants to go ice skating."

"I'll do that tonight!" Jack said happily. He moved towards the window to go fly around town.

"Wait you're leaving already?" Jamie asked frowning.

"You have homework."

"I can talk for a while!" Jamie said hurriedly. "I haven't seen you since last year!"

"I'm sorry about that kiddo. I've been busy. I have another believer!" Jack said jumping up and down with excitement. "Well its a baby but still she made spit bubbles at me!"

"That's awesome Jack!" Jamie said happily. He didn't have the heart to tell Jack that babies always made spit bubbles. The two boys sat and talked about what had happened in the past year. Jamie told Jack about a few of the girls he liked. Jack did his best to give advice in that area. When he was alive he had been too busy taking care of his family to even think of starting a family of his own. Jack was informed that the last of Jamie's friends had stopped believing in the guardians. He already knew that, but it was sad to hear all the same. Jamie had sat on the bed for their talk and eventually found himself laying down. After Jamie started yawning more and more Jack decided it was time to let the boy sleep.

"Night kiddo." he said softly as he slipped out the window.

He flew down to his pond landing softly on the thin layer of ice. He started to work thicken the ice. He was so involved with his work he did not see the shadows grow behind him. He heard the noise a second too late. He spun around and was met with darkness as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"That was easier then I had hoped." Pitch said picking the unconsciousness winter spirit up.

"What's going on?!" Jamie yelled as he was woken up to his sister jumping on him. He sat up panting.

"We get to play with Jack today!" She said happily.

"What time is it?" Jamie asked yawning.

"Eight."

"Soph! It's Saturday! Why do I have to be up at eight?" Jamie asked groaning and falling backwards on the bed.

"We have to spend as much time as possible with Jack!" She said determinedly. "He may not come back until next year again."

"Alright," Jamie said swinging his legs off the bed. "Go get dressed."

"Yay!" The girl yelled running out of his room. Jamie got dressed quickly wondering why Jack wasn't already at his house. The boy was so excited to enjoy the company of the sibling last night. Pushing the thought from his mind he grabbed his coat and hat and headed to his sister's room.

"Ready to go Soph?" He asked knocking lightly on her door.

"Yeah!" She yelled opening the door smiling brightly. "Jack isn't outside though."

"He's probably at his pond," Jamie shrugged. "We can go play in the woods and look for him."

"Where are you two going?" Rachelle asked raising an eyebrow as her children ran down the stairs.

"We're going to the woods to play!" Jamie told their mother happily. She frowned slightly.

"Just stay away from that pond. It's not safe on there I don't want on of you falling in and drowning." She said sternly.

"We'll be careful don't worry mom!" Jamie said as he was pulled from the house by his excited sister.

"Jack!" Sophie yelled as they reached the pond. "Jack?"

"Where is he?" Jamie asked himself quietly.

"Why isn't he here?" Sophie asked sadly.

"He probably just got busy with guardian stuff." Jamie said hiding his concern. "Maybe there was an emergency and he had to leave."

"He was here?" Sophie spun around to face her brother.

"He stopped by last night," Jamie said uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck.

"You didn't get me so I could talk to him?" She was angry. Jamie was in trouble if he didn't calm her down.

"You were already asleep!" Jamie protested.

"He's my friend too!" She yelled. "I wanted to see him!"

"I know I'm sorry." Jamie bowed his head sadly. An idea popped into his head. "He said he would strengthen the ice so we can play on there!"

"You think he did?" She asked smiling. She loved ice skating.

"He said he would." Jamie said as they went to the hollow log they kept their skates on. Their mom didn't like them playing on the ice. "You wait here I'll test it out and see."

"Maybe we should wait for Jack." She said fear starting to grow a bit inside her. Jamie was already on the ice. He got half way across the pond when he turned and looked at her.

"Jack always strengthens the ice it's the second thing he does when he gets in town." Jamie said smiling at her. "The first is visiting us of course!"

"Right," she was not as confident as him she looked down at her feet. She heard the crack just as he did. She looked up worriedly and fear filled her. Her brother was looking at her the ice all around him was cracking. "Jamie!"

"Do-don't worry Soph!" He said gulping looking around himself. "I'm fine it'll hold!"

"Jamie please get off of there!" She said taking a step forward.

"Stay there!" He yelled pointing at her. "Stay there I'll come to you."

Jamie took a deep breath and took a small step forward. The ice cracked a little bit more. "Come on Jack! I could really use some help." He muttered as he took another step forward. The ice didn't crack that time. Sighing in relief he took another step forward and the ice gave way. With a shout Jamie fell down into the cold water.

"JAMIE!" Sophie yelled running to the edge of the pond. "Jamie?" She asked in a small voice. Tears started falling down her face as she waited helplessly for her brother to come back above the water. She saw his hand shoot out of the water and without thinking she rushed forward to help pull him back up out of the water. As soon as he was on the ice he crawled to the shore thinking his sister was following him.

"Thanks Soph." He said as he coughed up water. She did not reply and he looked around for his sister. She was no where to be seen. "Sophie?" He stood up still not seeing his sister. Just the pond with a hole that was now larger then the one he had made when he fell through. He was moving to run forward when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and found himself face to face with Pitch.

"I'll go and get her." He said sadly.

"Save her please!" Jamie begged crying. He watched Pitch go under water. He held his breath as he waited for the man to come back up. It had been several minutes and Jamie was holding his breath. He sobbed when a hand shoot out of the water and Pitch pulled himself up. Sophie was unconsciousness under his other arm. "Sophie!"

"Stay there!" Pitch hollered Jamie stopped dead.

"Is she alright?" He asked still crying.

"No," Pitch said as he reached the edge of the pond."She's not breathing."

"She's gone?" Jamie asked falling down to his knees.

"Jamie!" Pitch said still holding Sophie in his arms. "We are going to get her to the street and you are going to call for help!"

"You said she's not breathing." Jamie said confused.

"Just get us to the street!" He yelled angrily. Jamie nodded and stood up the walked to the edge of the woods. "Wait! You need to carry her it will look weird if she's floating."

"Right." Jamie said taking his sister in his arms. She was so pale and cold. He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat and blinked back more tears.

"When you get to the street call for help." Pitch said to the boy. "Someone will help you."

"Okay." Was all Jamie could say. He was grateful for Pitch being there to keep him from losing his hold on what was going on.

Jamie did what he was told and called for help as soon as he reached the road. It only took a minute before someone pulled up in a car and slammed on the breaks at the sight of him holding his unconsciousness sister.

"What's going on?" The lady asked jumping out of her car.

"She was helping me when I fell out of the ice and she fell in. I managed to pull her back out. She's not breathing!" Jamie cried as the lady took Sophie and laid her down on the ground.

"Call for an ambulance!" The lady thrust a phone into his hands and started chest compressions and mouth to mouth.

The ambulance was here in minutes and Jamie was loaded into the front seat of the ambulance as Pitch sat in the back. The driver asked Jamie what had happened and where their mother was. Jamie told the man as he looked behind him at what was going on to his sister. Pitch stood in the small space so that Jamie could not see what was happening.

"Jamie, please don't look." He said quietly.

"She's my sister!" Jamie cried. "This is all my fault! It was my idea to go on the ice! Jack promised last night he would strengthen it!"

"Do you want to call your mom?" The driver asked handing Jamie a phone.

"Thank you." Jamie dialed the number and waited for his mother to pick up. "Mom? I'm so sorry! We went on the ice and Sop-Sophie fell through. We're on the way to the hospital in an ambulance." Jamie started to cry again Pitch put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Mom I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Jamie." Pitch said gently. "It's going to be alright."

"She wasn't breathing mom." Jamie said into the phone.

"Jamie, calm down I will meet you at the hospital." His mom said loud enough for Pitch to hear. He could tell she was just being strong for the boy.

"Where's Jack?" Jamie asked after he hung up the phone.

Pitch looked away part of him was feeling guilty about capturing Jack, but there was another part of him that wasn't as good. Right now he just had to worry about what was going to happen to Sophie. Based off the paramedic's work and hushed words it wasn't looking good. A few hours later he was sitting with Jamie and Mrs. Bennett in the waiting room when a Doctor came out and gave them the grave news. Sophie Bennett had died.

**This is Chapter one. Please let me know what you think! I feel really horrible for killing Sophie off, but please stick with me this is a weird journey with ups and downs! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm not gonna do a long author's note I'm just gonna jump right into the chapter.**

Jamie was sound asleep in his bed. Pitch had not left his side through this whole thing. He had comforted the boy when his mother had to go to bed. Jamie had cried himself to sleep and Pitch had sat and watched over him. Sandy had come to give the boy happy dreams and was shocked to see Pitch in the room. Pitch stood up and put his hands up.

"Oh calm down!" Pitch said angrily. "I am not plotting another way to take over the Guardians. I am watching over him."

A question mark appeared over the Sandman's head.

"I tried to save his sister," Pitch said looking at his hands. "I couldn't get a hold of her until it was too late. Do the other Guardians know?"

Sandy nodded and looked at Jamie sadly.

"They need to come see him." Pitch said crossing his arms.

A snowflake appeared above Sandy's head followed by a question m

ark.

"I have no idea where Jack is," Pitch was not looking at Sandy he was fidgeting too much.

"Sandy?" A small voice asked from the bed. They both looked over at Jamie who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Did we wake you up?" Pitch asked concerned.

"I had a bad dream. Can't you make sure I don't have those?" Jamie asked sniffling a bit.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I got distracted talking to Sandman." Pitch said frowning at the small golden man who was glaring right back.

Sandy formed a few pictures over his head. He was telling the two he had to leave and threatening Pitch that if he harmed Jamie he would be in a world of trouble. He also was telling Jamie that he would return with other Guardians tomorrow.

"Bye Sandy." Jamie said as a ball of dream sand knocked him out for the night. The small guardian left leaving Pitch and Jamie alone again. Pitch settled back down in his shadowy corner to make sure Jamie was alright.

Pitch knew that he had not fooled the Guardian with his lie about Jack. He knew he was going to have to figure out what needed to be done about the winter spirit and fast. He couldn't kill the kid. He was growing attached to the white haired boy. Besides he really didn't like killing people unless it was one of the Big Four. That was only when he had plans to do so anyway. He couldn't set the boy free. Then Jamie would know that he was the reason Sophie had died. Jack had been freezing the pond when he took him. Jack was the one who had told him that something was wrong at his pond.

**Flashback**

"Somethings wrong!" Jack suddenly said breaking the silence between him and his captor. He was locked in a cage suspended above Pitch.

"Be quiet!" Pitch said staring at the globe.

"Pitch please! Something is wrong!" Jack yelled desperately standing up.

"What? What is wrong?" Pitch yelled turning to look up at him.

"It's Jamie or Sophie! It has to be!" Jack rambled. "They're in danger!"

"How do you know?" Pitch asked confused.

"I don't know how I know I just do!" Jack said grabbing the bars. "Please let me go save them!"

"You think I'm that stupid?" Pitch asked laughing.

"They need help!" Jack said falling to his knees begging. "If you won't let me help them then will you please go help them?"

"I didn't think I would ever see the day they would that you would be begging for anything!" Pitch was laughing again.

"I am begging!" Jack yelled. "Please! Just go make sure they are alright!"

"If I do will you shut up?" Pitch asked.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Jack said as he watched Pitch sink into the shadows. "Save them please!"

**End flashback**

"Pitch?" Jamie asked quietly looking around his room for the man.

"Yes child?"

"I don't think I can do this." Pitch walked towards the boy.

"Yes, yes you can." He placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder just as a small knock sounded on the door.

"Jamie? Honey are you awake?" His mother poked her head in through a small crack.

"I'm up."

"I have some planning can you go to the twins or Pippa's for the day?" She asked holding back tears.

"Can I just stay here?" He asked.

"I don't want you to be alone honey." She said quietly.

"I want to be alone today though mom." He said tears threatening to fall again.

"Jamie, I have to go back to my place for a little while. Just go to your friends." Pitch told the boy. "I don't want to be worried about you, and your mother doesn't need to be either."

"Okay, I'll go to Pippa's," he told both of them.

"Thank you honey." His mom left the room and Jamie stood up to get dressed.

"Would you like me to leave so you may change?" Pitch asked the boy.

"Just don't look." Jamie muttered pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. He looked at the shirt for a minute realizing it was picked out by his little sister. He threw it to the side and picked a plain brown shirt and quickly changed .Pitch stayed and made sure Jamie actually did go to Pippa's. The girl was shocked to see Pitch to say the least.

"Jamie!" She said rushing to his side throwing her hands around him. Jamie was surprised and hesitant to return the hug. When she let him go he continued into her house without saying a word to her or her parents.

"Don't be rude!" Pitch said told him frowning. "I realize you are upset, but these people invited you over you should thank them."

"Thank you for letting me hang out here today." Jamie muttered after a short stare down between Pitch and himself. The girl's parents nodded and the kids went up to Pippa's room.

"I'm going to leave now." Jamie gave him a panicked look. The boy had not noticed how much Pitch's presence was a comfort to him. Upon seeing this Pitch knelt down and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I will be back as soon as I can. I promise I will not leave your side and if you need me just yell I will come."

"Okay." Jamie said still looking a bit panicked.

"Jamie?" Pippa ask quietly after Pitch left. "Why was Pitch here? Where's Jack?"

"Please don't mention him to me." Jamie said in a creepily calm quiet voice.

"Jamie-"

"He didn't come!" Jamie yelled tears starting to fall. "I fell through the ice and he didn't come to save me! I found the opening though," Jamie was calmer now. "I couldn't pull myself up onto the ice. Sop-Sophie came and pulled me up. I didn't even think she wouldn't be behind me I just crawled to the shore and when I turned around she was gone!"

"Jamie-"

"I was going to go get her! I really was!" Jamie said crying. "Pitch, he came and ordered me to stay where I was. He pulled her out of the water, but it was too late." Jamie stopped wiping his eyes of the tears. "Jack never came. He told me that pond would be safe. That he was going to strengthen the ice while I was sleeping."

"What if something happened to him?" She asked her friends cautiously. She was clearly walking into danger with this conversation.

"I thought of that," Jamie said shrugging. "Pitch is the only person or spirit that Jack or the other Guardians have ever told us about trying to hurt them. Pitch swears he hasn't seen Jack."

"Jamie, I know he tried to save your sister, but what if he's lying to you?"

"He's hasn't left my side since it happened." Jamie said sniffling. He was getting a little angry at this conversation. "I trust him."

"Okay." Pippa said deciding not to push the topic any further. "Lets watch a movie."

After Pippa put in the movie Jamie had picked out, Zombieland, they both sat next to each other on her bedroom floor. Jamie ended up falling asleep his head falling onto her shoulder about halfway through the movie. Pippa looked sadly at her friend. The two had grown extremely close since they had help defeat Pitch. She had a very bad feeling about Pitch being around him. She didn't like it, but she didn't want to voice her opinion. She could not lose him. He needed her to just be here for him and support him anyway. As long as he didn't get hurt she could do that.

**With Pitch**

"Pitch!" Jack yelled upon seeing the Nightmare King. He lept to his feet and grabbed the bars. He already knew that one of the Bennett children was gone he couldn't explain it he could just feel it. "Which one?"

"Sophie." Pitch said simply pacing around beneath him. Jack chocked back a sob and sank to his knees. Pitch stopped his pacing and sighed. "Jamie fell through the ice and found the way to the surface. Sophie helped him out of the water, but ended up falling in herself. I arrived just as Jamie was going to run back onto the ice. I stopped him and pulled the girls body out of the water."

"Why were they on the ice?" Jack asked quietly. "They know better then to go there if I'm not around."

"Jamie said you promised to strengthen the ice." Pitch said looking up at him.

"I was in the middle of doing that when you captured me," Jack muttered he still had one hand on the bars of the cage the other was just sitting on his knees. He wasn't looking out at Pitch he was looking at his lap tears starting to fall. He looked so defeated. Normally Pitch would love to see one of the Guardians like this but not this time. Not after spending time with Jamie and trying to save Sophie. "This is my fault. I never should have left their house. I should have stayed there and just went to the pond with them in the morning."

"Can you please talk to yourself quietly. I'm trying to figure out what to do with you." Pitch said starting to pace again.

"Let me go!" Jack said head snapping up. "I have to go see Jamie."

"I can't let you go," Pitch waved that idea away. "The boy doesn't want to see you any how."

"He told you that?"

"If you blame yourself who do you think he blames?" Pitch asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have to at least try to explain to him that you captured me!" Jack yelled angrily.

"NO!" Pitch roared startling Jack. "This boy is actually talking to me like I am his friend! I have been comforting him and have been there for him! You are not going to take that away from me!"

"Pitch-"

"Shut up!" Pitch snapped waving his hand swiftly. Jack was hit hard across the face by a thin stream of sand. He had a cut across his cheek. His hand went up to it in shock. Angry Pitch left to go calm himself down before returning to Jamie.

**Time skip **

The day of the funeral arrived much too quickly. Jamie woke up before his mother came to get him. He looked around his room and saw the black suit laid out ready for him to get dressed. Pitch was asleep in the corner. Jamie was slightly confused he did not realize he needed to sleep. He got up and woke the man up.

"Jamie! Are you alright?" Pitch asked startled as the boy gently shook his shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare? I tried to stay awake and keep them away."

"It's morning." Jamie said simply. He didn't have any emotion in his voice and that startled Pitch.

"Oh," Pitch looked around and saw the suit. Jamie had walked to it and looked at the black fabric.

"It's my fault." Jamie said quietly.

"No!" Pitch said standing up. He grabbed Jamie's arm and forced him to look at him. "It's not! You were about to jump into that water to save her!"

"If I wouldn't have fallen through the ice she wouldn't have been out there!" Jamie yelled ripping his arm free from Pitch's grasp.

"You thought it would be strong enough to hold you she was just doing what any sibling would do. She was trying to save you!" Pitch told him.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid!" Jamie said looking down at the green t-shirt that was still on the floor. "She shouldn't have tried to save me! I should have drowned!"

"Jamie hurry and get dressed we have to leave!" His mom called up the stairs to him.

"I'll let you get dressed." Pitch said standing up and walking into the hallway. He hoped the Guardians would have come to comfort the boy by now. He had only seen Sandman and Tooth's helpers. None of them stopped by the house however. Not since Sandy had the other night. "Where are they?"

"Where's who?" Jamie asked coming out of his room straightening his tie.

"Have any of the Guardians stopped by?" Pitch asked.

"No." Jamie looked down at his feet. "I think it's because I'm not a child anymore."

"That shouldn't matter!" Pitch told him. "You saved them! The least they could do is come check up on you after something bad happens!"

"They have other responsibilities." Jamie said shrugging. "I don't think I want to see them anyway."

"Not even Jack?"

"I don't want to hear that name again!" Jamie said rounding on Pitch. "I don't know what I would do if I saw him, but whatever it is it wouldn't be good!"

The funeral was what one could expect for a 10 year old that shouldn't have died. It was very sad. Jamie's mother hadn't stopped crying since they arrived and she saw her little girl in the coffin at the end of the room. Jamie comforted his mother until some relatives arrived and took over. Some of the family tried to comfort him, but he just ignored them. Pippa stood by his side holding his hand looking at him worried. He was not crying he was just standing there staring at Sophie jaw clenched. Pitch followed his gaze and saw a small Easter egg in the coffin rage flared up inside him.

"Jamie, would you mind if I left for a few minutes?" Pitch asked not taking his eyes off the egg. Pippa looked at him shocked. He was seriously going to leave Jamie today?

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked looking at him concerned.

"I need to talk to someone, but it can wait until you are asleep if you prefer that." He said just realizing how bad of an idea leaving him would be.

"Please don't go yet." Jamie said quietly. He was kind of ashamed at the need to have Pitch around. The Nightmare King was becoming his best friend.

"I will stay then." Pitch said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What are you after?" Pippa whispered a little while later. Jamie was with his mother again and told Pippa he needed a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Pitch asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jack would never half ass freeze that pond!" She hissed at him. "Not after what happened to him all those years ago! He sure as hell wouldn't leave Jamie alone at a time like this!"

"Are you implying that I know where Jack is and haven't told Jamie?" Pitch asked her.

"I think you had something to do with him disappearing!" She said angrily.

"Lower your voice remember you are talking to the air." Pitch reminded her as an old lady gave Pippa a worried look. "I already told Jamie I have no idea where Jack is. I am simply here to comfort and keep the nightmares away from the boy. I will leave when he wishes me gone."

"Everything alright over here?" Jamie asked looking at the two.

"It's fine!" Pippa said through gritted teeth.

"Right..." Jamie said taking her hand again. "We're leaving thank you for your support today."

"I'll be here tomorrow as well." She said hugging him.

They group left most of Jamie's family was staying at a hotel so him and his mother arrived home. Jamie went straight upstairs taking the stupid tie off as he went. Pitch followed him quietly.

"Go do whatever you need to." Jamie said as he flopped down on his bed.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah just go." Jamie said waving his hand. Pitch slipped into the shadows.

"BUNNY!" Pitch yelled as he entered the warren. Thoughts of how bad the security was briefly crossed his mind.

"What do you want mate?" An annoyed voice asked from a corner.

"Why haven't you talked to Jamie?" Pitch asked walking towards the giant Australian rabbit. "I know you were there today! I saw the egg!"

"I was there. Can't talk to him though" Bunny shrugged taking a drink from a glass in his hand.

"Why not?" Pitch asked his teeth clenched together.

"We all agreed not to get close to another child." Bunny said. Turning away from him. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"I've been by his side since it happened!" Pitch yelled. "I told Sandman to tell you all to visit him! He needs its!"

"You also claim to have nothing to do with Jack disappearing." Bunny said hotly.

"Did you try Antarctica?" Pitch asked shrugging. "Not my fault you all lost the great winter spirit. I've been busy comforting his believer. You know the boy whose sister loved you. The boy who rode in the ambulance with his sister as the paramedic said quietly in the back that she was dead. Where were you to block his view of what was going on?"

"Do you understand how bad this hurts!" Bunny yelled throwing the cup at Pitch who easily dodged it. "I felt when she died! I don't know how or why it's never happened before! As soon as she was gone I knew it! I sent word to North, of course he already knew cause her light went out, but I can't get close to her brother! I don't even want to go to that town! It hurts too much seeing all the places I played with her and Jamie!"

"Put your own feelings aside and deal with it!"

"I went to that pond! I watched you pull her out! I knew she was already dead. I saw the anguish on that boy's face and it froze me to the spot." Bunny yelled.

"Just go let him know you're still watching out for him!" Pitch said annoyed.

"We're not," Bunny said shrugging. "We had a meeting about it earlier and decided that none of us are allowed to communicate with any of the children that helped stop you. They aren't children anymore. Besides every time I see him I think of the sadness in his eyes. I can't do it."

"You call yourself a Guardian," Pitch said in disgust.

"Get the hell out of my Warren!" Bunny yelled throwing a boomerang at Pitch's head. Pitch dodged it and swung at the rabbit with his black scythe. Bunny jumped out of the way and caught his weapon. Pitch slammed the rabbit to the ground using a wave of sand.

"You and the others call me horrible, but you are all the real villains!" Pitch said as Bunny struggled to get up. "They are still children! Despite their age they are not yet adults! You are suppose to protect them, but you all just abandoned them."

"Man in the Moon decided it!" Bunny said struggling. "North and Tooth are actually trying to visit him!"

"Tell them not to bother." Pitch said walking towards the shadows. Bunny was still trapped by the sand. "Your not worth his time."

As Pitch disappeared Bunny was freed. The rabbit sat up sighing. Thinking about what Sandy had said earlier in the meeting. About how Pitch had Jack. He definitely had Jack they just had to figure out where and why. Then they would go after Pitch and save Jamie. Bunny wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling that Pitch had a hand in Sophie's death. It had taken everything he had not to seriously fight the man right now.

"Did he say anything about Jack?" Tooth asked worriedly after making sure Pitch was gone.

"No and he's right we should be there for Jamie."

"Bunny we can't with Pitch there!"

"It's stupid!" Bunny yelled punching a rock.

"I know." She said nervously flying around him. "We're all sad she's gone Bunny."

"Ju-Just leave me alone!" Bunny said looking around himself. He thought of the day she had got in here and helped decorate eggs with him. He looked around to be sure Tooth was gone and then he fell to his knees and cried tears falling hard. "Awe Ankle-Biter! You can't be gone!"

**With Jamie and Pitch**

It was the day they were going to bury his sister. Jamie didn't think he would be able to get through this day. He wasn't aware of anything that went on really. He just kind of went with the flow. He didn't listen to the words being said he just stared at the wooden box in front of him. Pitch was by his side all day not saying anything just there for moral support. Pippa was holding his hand again. He hardly noticed. He didn't even notice people were leaving until Pippa squeezed his hand gently.

"Come on Jamie it's over." She said softly.

"Time to go home child." Pitch said on his other side.

"She's really gone." Jamie said crying still staring at the box.

"Yes." Jamie allowed Pippa to steer him towards the cars. Once they got back to his house she guided him up to his room and apologized for having to leave.

"Pitch?"

"Yes?"

"Can you find me Jack?"

**This is probably the longest chapter for anything that wasn't school related I've written! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S SNOWING! Sorry I just was really convinced that spring had set in here and then today it started snowing and I was just thrilled! I even hit my brother and his friends with some snowballs. I was crafty about it and his one friend was super confused it was funny... Anyway! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am expecting a virtual cookie from the last person who reviewed! I'm just gonna jump into it! I apologize if this is shorter then the other chapters.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians. **

Pitch sat in Jamie's room flipping through a comic book. Today was the boy's first day back to school. Jamie had asked Pitch to not follow him there. So Pitch ran some errands which killed about an hour of the day. Then he checked up on Jack, who is still locked in the cage. He was even nice enough to give the boy a book. He didn't know if he could read but it's the thought that counts. Jamie was going to be home any minute now. Pitch sighed looking at the illustrations in front of him.

"Are you reading Batman?" Jamie asked confused.

"The concept is intriguing," Pitch said throwing the comic down on the desk.

"Be careful with that! It's a first edition!" Jamie exclaimed rushing forward to check on the comic. "How was your day?" The boy asked once he was sure his comic was alright. He put it back in the plastic sleeve and on his shelve.

"I was reading a comic. How do you think my day was?" Pitch asked raising an eyebrow.

"You could be out doing stuff. You don't have to stay here." Jamie said throwing his book bag on his bed.

"You want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that!" Jamie said sighing not looking at the man. This had become a constant battle between the two. Jamie felt bad that Pitch was spending all of his time here. Surely there had to be more pressing matters for the Nightmare King to attend to then babysitting him.

"I have already taken care of all of my errands for the day." Pitch explained.

"Oh."

"How was school?"

"They made me talk to the councilor." Jamie said pulling a pamphlet out of his book bag. "She gave me that to help the healing process."

Pitch looked at the paper in his hands. There was a cartoon picture of a gravestone and two people crying by it. It was titled "Dealing with death." It included the stages of grieving and a definition of what death was. Pitch looked at Jamie who was laying on his bed with headphones in listening to music while reading a book for school. Why did they think this would help the boy. He need emotional support right now. He needed his friends and family around him.

"Jamie." Pitch said touching the boy's shoulder. He was careful not to anger the boy who had an extremely short temper lately.

"What?" Jamie asked taking the headphones off.

"Did anything else happen today?"

"Hmmmm," Jamie thought for a moment. "No, it was really boring today."

"What book are you reading for school?" Pitch asked looking at the cover.

"Romeo and Juliet." Jamie groaned. "I hate this play. It's sappy and stupid."

"It's a classic!"

"Just because it's a classic doesn't mean it's good!" Jamie said rolling his eyes. "My science teacher told me Top Gun was a classic, but that movie was dumb."

"I don't know what that is."

"Trust me it's stupid." Jamie said looking at his friend. "Did you look for Jack today?"

"A bit."

"And...?"

"Still nothing," Pitch lied smoothly. He was frightened at what the boy would do with Jack if he got him.

"Damn..." Jamie sighed looking back at his book.

"Language!" Pitch and Jamie's mom said as she came in to check on him.

"Sorry mom this play is really confusing!" Jamie lied sighing.

"Romeo and Juliet? That's one of my favorites!" She said sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked at her confused.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing today."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Jamie snapped.

"Jamie!" Pitch said sharply. The boy looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired of everyone asking me how I'm doing." Jamie said quietly. "I miss her and will always miss her."

"I know baby." His mother said stroking his face. She stood up and sighed. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Tacos?" He watched his mother walk out of his room to make the tacos. He looked at Pitch and raised an eyebrow. The man stared right on back.

"What?"

"You seriously yelled at me."

"You should not snap at your mother."

"You should have found that stupid winter spirit by now!"

"Don't start with me boy!" Pitch said loudly.

"How hard can he be to find?" Jamie asked standing up squaring off with the man.

"I'm going to leave before I accidentally hurt you because you make me angry." Pitch said shrinking into the shadows.

"Fine!"

Jamie went and ate with his mother in silence. Then Pippa came over and the two were sitting upstairs in his room. She was looking around confused and he was still trying to finish his reading assignment.

"What are you looking for?" He asked sharply making her jump.

"Just wondering where Pitch is."

"He left."

"Why?"

"I yelled at him and he said he didn't want to hurt me."

"I know you're hurting, but you should watch your temper." She said quietly. He looked up at her annoyed. "He is just trying to watch out for you!"

"You're going to start with me today now too?" Jamie snapped.

"Don't you do that!" She yelled.

"Do what?"

"Act like everyone is trying to hurt you!"

"If you don't like how I'm acting you can leave!" Jamie said pointing to the door.

"You are not pushing me away Jamie Bennett!" Pippa yelled pointing a finger at him. "I have been there for you through everything! You are not pushing me away now!"

"What are you talking about?"  
"I was the one you called when your parents started fighting badly! I was the one you called when your dad left!" She said loudly. "I was the one you called when you found out that he died in a car accident a month later! I was there for you and I will always be there for you!"

The two stood there Pippa breathing heavily still angry at the boy in front of her. Jamie looked ashamed. He looked up at her his big brown eyes didn't have the same spark they used to. Sighing Pippa hugged Jamie and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"I know." She said shaking her head. The broke apart and she sighed looking at the clock. "I have to go home I was only allowed over for thirty minutes. Mom wants me to study more."

"Okay." Jamie walked her to the door. On his way back to his room he saw Sophie's door slightly ajar. "Mom?" There was no reply. He pushed the door open and inside there was a man. "Who are you?"

"Wha-?" The man spun around. He was tall, thin with black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing dark blues jeans, a sweater vest with a white short sleeved button up shirt under it, and he had an armful of watches on his left arm and tattoos of Roman Numerals on his right. The watches were all shapes and sizes and went from his wrist to his elbow. The man rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand the tattoos glimmered slightly in the light."You can see me?"

"Who are you?" Jamie asked not answer the dumb question the man had just asked.

"Tempus?" A voice asked from behind Jamie. The two looked towards the door and saw Pitch standing there confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Pitch!" The man said brightly. "How are you man?"

"Just answer my question."

"I'm doing my job!" The man said shrugging looking around the room. "I had to check the time line here. Somethings been off for a couple weeks and I can't figure out why."

"You need to leave." Pitch said stepping between Jamie and the man.

"Hey man I'm just here to do what I was made to do!" He said raising his hands up. "I'm not trying to cause any trouble!"

"Then go!" Pitch yelled.

"Alright! Geez touchy touchy." The man said touching the first watch on his arm. He disappeared from the room.

"Let's go back to your room." Pitch said walking out of the room. Jamie followed confused.

"Who was that?"

"That was Tempus."

"I gathered that was his name, but who is he?"

"Father time."

"He looked way to young to be a Father of anything."

"Jack Frost isn't the only one you humans have wrongly made into old men." Was all Pitch said.

**With the Guardians...**

Tempus appeared at the North Pole in front of the four. Bunny jumped and grabbed for his weapon. Before the giant rabbit did anything the man felt himself being lifted up by furry arms.

"Phil!" Tempus yelled panicked. "It's Tempus!"

"Let him go!" North yelled walking up to the skinny man giving him a bear hug. "How have you been my boy?"

"Pretty awesome until I ran into Pitch." The man said when North released him.

"Where at?"

"Man, I was checking the mess in the time line at the Bennett's house and the kid came into the dead girls-"

"Her name is Sophie!" Bunny snapped.

"Right Sophie's room and he could see me!" Tempus said pointing at Bunny. "Then Pitch came in and told me to get out!"

"Did you figure out the mess?" The Russian asked.

"No!" Tempus said throwing his arms up and starting to pace. "None of this is supposed to be happening! Jack Frost isn't suppose to disappear! Sophie wasn't suppose to fall through that ice!"  
"Do you know where Jack is?" Tooth asked.

"I do." He said rubbing his tattooed arm nervously.

"Well?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"Come on! You guys know I'm not allowed to take sides!" He said getting angrily. "I just supposed to keep the time line on the right track."

"Why are you here then?" Bunny asked angrily.

"Pitch is your enemy!" Tempus shrugged. "Can't you guys, you know, beat him up?"

"He's causing you a problem at the moment not me." Bunny said shrugging.

"It will affect you too!" Tempus yelled at the Australian. "If I can't fix the time line it's not just me in mega trouble here! You guys will be in big time trouble too!"

"I keep forgetting why I don't like you then you talk and I remember I can't stand your voice." Bunny said angrily.

"Awe come on Bunny!" Tempus frowned. "I never did anything to you!"

"What did you mean we will all be in trouble?" Tooth asked ignoring the spat between the two.

"If the time line has been changed from it's original path then something bad could happen to you all," Tempus told her still pouting at Bunny. "You may start to loose believers or get seriously injured. I try to never let the time line get messed up so I'm not sure what will happen. It's never good though."

"How do you know if you never let it get messed up?" North asked taking a cookie from an elf.

"It's constantly getting messed up!" Tempus said laughing. "You all just don't know because I fix it right away. Sandy helps a lot too!" The other three guardians looked at Sandy. Who nodded and shrugged. "If you ever get Deja vu that's the fix in the time line. I only patch them up really." He rubbed his scruffy chin "This time is going to take a full over hall I'm afraid though." He looked at Sandy. "When I do get a chance to fix this I may be out for a while regaining my power." Sandy nodded and formed a picture of a bed. "Thanks little man!"

"How do we help you fix the time line?" Bunny asked annoyed.

"Well I need you guys to actually begin looking for Jack!" Tempus said frowning. "Why haven't you even looked for him?"

"We have!" Bunny yelled angrily.

"You have been moping around in your Warren." Tempus said pointing at him. He then turned to Tooth and Sandy. "You two claim to be too busy with your nightly work." He then pointed and frowned at North. "And you! You claim to be Jack's father figure and you have just trapped yourself in your private office!"

"I lost one of my closest believers!" Bunny yelled grabbing the man by the sweater vest.

"Careful with the fabric! It's still soft!" He said raising his hands up pointing at the rabbit. "I understand you have been mourning!"

"Why are you such an ass?" Bunny yelled.

"Bunny he is right!" North said putting a hand on the rabbits arms. "Let him go."

"He insulted us!"

"No! No he didn't!" North said as Bunny let go to face him. "He told us the truth!" Sandy nodded in agreement.

"The truth is sometimes hard to hear." North shot Tempus a 'shut up' look. "Well it is." He muttered as he walked over to where Tooth was still seated staring at his hands. An elf ran up and offered him a cookie. Which he gladly took as well as some eggnog.

"You really can't help us find Jack?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't."

"Is he alright?" He nodded.

**With Jack **

What was he going to do? He had to get out of here and get to Jamie! Before getting to Jamie he had to find his staff. He had no idea where to even begin to look for that. He glanced at the book Pitch gave him. It had a picture of a short man in old style clothing with big hairy feet and he was holding a ring in his hand.

"Wish I knew how to read." Jack muttered throwing the book aside. "At least that would give me something to do."

Jack started drawing frost doodles on the cage around him and then made them 3D like he had to get Jamie to keep his belief all those years ago. Jack stopped and looked at the bars of the cage. There was no way he could just freeze them and break the ice that would be too easy. He decided to give it a shot and stood up. As he began to freeze them he was surprised by a huge shadow horses the ran into his cage knocking him on his butt.

"Knew that wouldn't work." Jack said frowning pulling his knees into his chest thinking again.

**Pitch and Jamie**

"May I ask why you want Jack so bad?" Pitch asked the boy. The two were sitting on the roof Jamie was watching the dream sand flow above them. Pitch was looking at the moon sadly.

"He needs to feel my pain." Jamie said never looking away from the sand. Pitch looked at him quickly.

"Jami-"

"This is all his fault!" Jamie said standing up. "If it weren't for his carelessness Sophie would be here with me right now!"

"That's no-"

"Why are you trying to defend him?"

"He was your best friend wasn't he?" Pitch asked the boy. "He was your guardian?"

"I have you now," Jamie shrugged. "You are sure better then the others anyway."

"I'm not a guardian." Pitch said glaring up at the moon.

"You are to me."

"Thank you child." Pitch smiled at the boy.

"You should go look for Frost." Jamie said carefully climbing down into his room. "I'm going to sleep."

Sure the boy was hellbent on hurting Jack Frost, but maybe Pitch could change that. Maybe he could help him be that happy hopeful boy that helped defeat him that Easter night.

**I'm gonna end it there. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all very much for the reviews! Some of them were very helpful and I'm going to try to apply what you guys said to make the story better. I apologize for the delay I have been packing to move, yesterday was my birthday, and work has been crazy! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

"This place is bigger then I remember." A quiet voice nervously said looking around Pitch's lair. The man looked up at the cage where Jack was being kept.

"Tempus?" Jack asked excitedly. "What are you doing here? Are you here to get me out of here?"

"Jack!" The other man yelled beaming fidgeting with one of his many watches. "I knew he had you here!"

"Are you gonna get me out of here?" Jack asked again.

"Man! You know I can't interfere!" Tempus said looking sadly at the winter spirit.

"Why are you here then?" Jack asked angrily.

"Please don't be mad! I just need to know what happened when you disappeared!" A nightmare sprang up and started towards Tempus. "Hey man! I'm not here to fight don't worry! I just wanted to talk to the boy." The black horse did not stop moving towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack and Tempus both looked towards the voice to find Pitch standing there.

"Ha ha hey Pitch!" Tempus said waving slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Pitch asked again.

"I need to fix the time line!" Tempus said running a hand through his hair. It was starting to grey slightly and he had more stubble. "My beard is staring to grow more! I'm freaking out!"

"I don't see how this is my problem." Pitch walked over to the nightmare and calmed the thing down slightly by petting it's mane.

"It will be!" The man said pacing around now. "If I don't fix whatever started this mess something bad is going to happen to everyone involved!"

"I finally have a believer who wants me around!" Pitch said angrily startling the nightmare. "You will not take that from me!"

"I have to do my job!"

"Jamie? Pitch is your believer Jamie?" Jack asked from above. The two men had forgotten all about him. "I need to see him!" Jack said standing up when Pitch didn't answer.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. He hates you." Pitch said simply not even bothering to look at the boy.

"You're lying!" Jack yelled. Panic was starting to fill him. There was no way that Jamie, his best friend, could hate him.

"Frost, I would love to have this spat with you, but at the moment I'm trying to have a conversation with Father Time here." Tempus made a face at the name Father Time. "Let the adults talk and just sit quietly."

"You need to let him go!" Tempus said pointing to Jack.

"No. I don't have to do anything you say." Pitch said taking a step towards the other man. Tempus tried to hide his fear of the man in front of him. "You will get out of my home right now!"

"I will be back!"

"No. You won't" Pitch told him.

"If I don't figure all of this out I'm just going to fix things the way I see fit!" Tempus said getting angry. "As long as I have the proper permission I will fix this all in one week." He hated the fact he needed permission to interfere, but better to not anger Moon and Destiny.

"They have not allowed you to interfere with affairs in a century what makes you think they will allow it now?" Pitch asked now inches from the other man.

"I have not had reason to ask in a century."

"No one has given you a hard time about issues for a century?"

"I can be very convincing." Tempus said taking a step away from Pitch. "I tell them I plan on resetting time to a point they would never want to relive."

"That doesn't intimidate me."

"You would have no issue reliving the nightmares pulling you down here after the Guardians defeated you?" Tempus saw the flicker of fear pass through Pitch's eyes. The man did not show he was afraid however.

"You will not get permission."

"I just need to talk to Jamie or Jack."

"You will not talk to either!" Pitch yelled angrily.

"I will gladly talk to him!" Jack joined in the conversation. He was standing up grabbing the bars of the cage.

"Be quiet boy!" Pitch yelled at him sending a blast of black sand towards the cage knocking Jack on his butt.

"Don't worry Jack!" Tempus yelled up to the boy. "The Guardians are looking for you. If they don't find you in a week or if I can't talk to Jamie I will restart time to where he was being dragged away by nightmares."

"Leave now!" Pitch told him calmly and forcibly.

"Alright." Pitch and Jack watched him disappear in a flash of light.

"He's probably going to go talk to Jamie right now." Jack said to Pitch.

"I'm aware of that."

**With the Guardians...**

"We know where Pitch's lair is why don't we just go get Frostbite?" Bunny asked from the corner. They had been arguing over their next move for an hour now.

"We have to prepare!" North said after telling Phil to go get yetis ready for battle. "We have no idea what we are getting into."

"We have no idea what the lunatic is doing to Jack!" Bunny yelled angrily. "We've already left him with Pitch for over a month!"

"I am aware of how long Jack has been missing Bunnymund." North said deadly serious. Jack was like his son and it was killing him that he had no idea where the boy was. "Do not act like you are the only one worried."

"If we aren't going to make a move to save Jack I'm going to Jamie." Bunny said thumping the ground a hole formed.

"We agreed not to see the boy for his own good!"

"Look how well that's worked out!" Bunny yelled. "We have failed as guardians! We did nothing to try and save Sophie! Then we agreed to just sit back and let her brother think we don't care! Pitch has been a better guardian then we have!" Bunny turned away from the others head hung in shame. "I'm going to start doing things! This sitting on the side lines focusing only on Jack isn't going to cut it. We need to figure out why Pitch is spending so much time with Jamie. What his motive in that is." With that Bunny jumped through the hole and disappeared.

"He's right North." Tooth said frowning. "We haven't been doing our jobs lately."

"Sandy go see how Jamie is. Tooth and I will go to Pitch's lair and look for Jack." North said quietly.

"Splitting up?" Tooth asked shocked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I will not abandon Jack, but we need to look after the child as well."

The other two did not argue with him. Sandy went to Burgess to catch up with Bunny and Tooth got ready to go with North. Toonth flitted around after the toy maker worriedly. He grabbed a snow globe and created a portal for them.

"No sleigh?"

"Yetis are working on it." He said gesturing for her to proceed through the portal. She did and he followed closely behind. They were near Jack's pond. "It must be near here. Let us look." After a couple hours of looking around the finally found the spot where there was a small hole in the ground. "This must be it!"

"You won't fit North!" Tooth said frowning at the size of the hole. She would just fit. "I'm going to go and see if this really is it."

"Alone?"

"What other choice is there?" She flew down the hole before he could try and talk her out of it. "Please be down here Jack."

**With Bunny...**

"Hey mate how are you doing?" Bunny asked as he hopped into Jamie's room.

"Bunny?" Jamie asked looking up from his book quickly. "You're actually here!" Jamie jumped up and hugged the giant rabbit.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner," Bunny said hugging the boy back. "How are you holding up?" Jamie was released from the hug and sat on his bed.

"I miss her."

"I do too mate."

"Why didn't you guys come see me?" Jamie asked frowning.

"We thought you would be better off without us. We wanted you to grow up and move on." Bunny said rubbing the back of his neck. "It was the wrong decision."

"Was there anything you could have done to save her?" Jamie asked quietly. Bunny sighed not looking at the boy.

"No."

"How did Pitch know she was in trouble then?"

"What?"

"Pitch tried to save her."

"Jack must have known you two were in trouble." Bunny said thinking aloud.

"What does Jack have to do with this?"

"You are Jack's first believer," Bunny said simply. "That's a very special bond."

"I don't want that bond with him!" Jamie said angrily. "This is his fault!"

"Jamie, Pitch captured Jack. That's why he didn't save Sophie. That's why the ice wasn't thick enough."

"Pitch said he hasn't seen Jack!" Jamie said shaking his head. "He wouldn't lie to me!"

"He has Jack."

"Liar!" Jamie yelled standing up.

"Mate look w-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jamie yelled. "I want you to get out!"

"Jamie-"

"No! Leave!"

"What's going on here?" The two turned to see Pitch standing there looking from Bunny to Jamie. "Why are you upsetting him?"

"Why don't you tell him where Jack is?" Bunny asked as Sandy flew into the room and floated beside him.

"I don't know where Frost is."

"Liar."

"Tempus?" Jamie asked confused as the other man appeared beside the boy. "Why are all of you here!"

"Little man I need to talk to you." Tempus said shrugging his care free attitude completely gone.

"I already told you that isn't happening!" Pitch yelled gently pulling Jamie away from The time spirit.

"Wait!" Jamie yelled shrugging Pitch off. "Why are you so determined to talk to me?"

"I either need to speak with Jack or you. You two know what happened that night the time line got messed up!" Tempus explained. "Pitch has you both and isn't keen on sharing."

"He doesn't know where Jack is! He told me and he wouldn't lie to me!" Jamie said halfheartedly.

"Mate-"

"I want everyone except Pitch to leave my house." Jamie said calmly. No one moved for a minute. "NOW!" The boy yelled. Bunny quickly opened a hole in the ground that him and Sandy jumped into. Tempus stared at Pitch for a minute before he vanished in a flash of light. Jamie stood still as a statue for a minute after all of them had left. Then he took a deep breathe and calmly turned to Pitch. "Do you have Jack?"

"I do."

"So you did lie?"

"You don't understand!" Pitch tried to explain. "You wouldn't have been my believer if I didn't have Frost."

"You think I wouldn't find out if you were lying?" Jamie asked angrily. "You have been here for me when none of the others have been! Now I find out you lied about that stupid winter spirit!"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Jamie said quickly. "I don't want to be alone. I want you to take me to him though."

"Not today."

"Why?"

"You have had enough excitement for today." Pitch frown and sighed. "I have to leave for a few minutes. I will leave one of my nightmares with you in case someone comes here again."

"You'll be quick right?"

"Of course." Pitch said as he slipped into the shadows. The sand horse looked at Jamie.

"Can you take me to Jack?" It bowed its head and Jamie climbed onto its back and they were off.

**Tooth...**

"Jack?" Tooth said looking around through the caves. So far she had yet to find anything. She was afraid and trying to bury the fear deep inside her. This place was so dark and creepy. She was afraid of the condition she would find Jack. She was terrified of getting lost. Most of all she was afraid she was going to fail and not find Jack at all.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Pitch!" She gulped. "Where's Jack?"

"I can't let him go yet."

"Jamie will find out you are lying to him!"

"He already has." Pitch said calmly. "He forgave me. I am actually there for him."

"We thought he should grow up!"

"You just didn't want to face the sadness the child was feeling!" Pitch said angrily.

"Tooth! Come back up here!" North's voice echoed through the caves. "I have bad feeling in my tummy!"

"You should listen to him if you know what's good for you." Pitch suggested as a lot of nightmares formed around him. "You are more afraid then you know."

"I can't abandon Jack!" She said burying her fear and charging at him angrily.

"You won't find him." Pitch said as she took out a few of his nightmares. He formed his sand scythe and prepared for her to attack him.

**Jamie...**

The horse went underground and through a series of caves. It let him out in a giant open room that was filled with cages. He saw the familiar blue hoodie of his former best friend in one.

"Hello Jack."

Jack's eyes shot open in pure terror. The one person he did not ever want to be here was here.

He stood up and looked down at Jamie. Tears formed in his eyes. "Jamie! I'm so sorry!"

"No you're not." Jamie said pointing up at the cage as he looked around on the ground. He found some chains and rope and a knife. "You will be though. I can't make you experience the emotional pain I've been suffering, but you sure as hell will feel physical pain. Get him down." He told the nightmare which listened to him and somehow got Jack out and grabbed him by the hood and dragged him to Jamie. He was forced onto his knees in front of the teen. Jamie roughly grabbed his hands and tied them together making sure the rope was good and tight. He then tied the rope to the chain and handed the end of the chain to the nightmare. It took it up to a cement beam and draped it over it and dragged the end back down to the boy. Jack was pulled up by his wrists as the slack lessened. Soon his toes were barely touching the floor. Jack screamed out in pain.

"Jamie please!"

"I've wanted to do this for a while now." Jamie said quietly picking up the knife.

"Jamie," Jack was crying now unable to comprehend that Jamie. Sweet innocent Jamie was doing this to him. Jack whimpered as Jamie walked towards him knife raised. He actually stabbed Jack in the right shoulder before moving onto shredding his hoodie and the skin under it.

**So Jamie finally snapped... Next chapter will be up as soon as I have time to type it. I seriously apologize for the delay in updates. Life got in the way of my fantasy world. Let me know what you all think! Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Don't have much to say this time so just gonna jump right in!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians...**

Jack moaned as Jamie walked around him. He was playing with the knife in his hand and occasionally cutting Jack. Jack was bleeding from various places all over his body. He had cut his wrists on the rope holding him while he was struggling. He had given up trying to wiggle free. After a fee hours of screaming Jack had started whimpering and moaning weakly.

"I suppose I should stop," Jamie sighed using a clean part of Jack's hoodie to wipe the blade clean. "Pitch normally doesn't stay away from my house for too long. I don't want him to ruin my fun just yet."

"Wh-what happ-happened to you?" Jack asked quietly.

"You let my sister drown!" Jamie roared. "She was so excited to see you and you let her drown!"

"It wasn't m-my fa-fault!" Jack cried. "I was- I was st-strengthening the ice!"

"Shut up!" Jamie yelled hitting Jack across the head. Jack couldn't hold the cries of pain in any longer. "I don't want to hear anything you!" Jamie cursed looking around for the nightmare. "Where is that stupid creature?" The nightmare came back at Jamie's cursing. The creature lowered Jack and allowed Jamie to untie the chains. "I'll leave the ropes around your wrists. Wouldn't want you to get comfy." The nightmare took Jack back to the cage and the took Jamie back to his room.

**Tooth and Pitch...**

"Are the screams of pain a norm down here?" Tooth asked panting. Pitch paused and frowned looking towards the noise.

"That is not normal." Pitch said calmly. "Take care of her!" He yelled at his nightmares. He started walking towards the screaming as the nightmares started to close in on Tooth.

"We aren't done here Pitch!" Tooth yelled flying backwards.

"We are. I have more important matters to attend to." Pitch had a sinking feeling he knew what the screaming was. He didn't want it to be true. "How did the boy get here?" He asked himself as he made his way through the caverns. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the main area where he had Jack locked up. "What the-?" There wasn't anyone here and it appeared that Jack was still locked in his cage. He melted into the shadows and traveled to Jamie's.

"Hey Pitch!" Jamie said walking into his room. The boy was in his Batman pajamas and his hair was damp. "I thought you would only be gone a few minutes? It's been at least three hours!"

"I apologize." Pitch said not caring to elaborate where he had been.

"Guardians giving you trouble again?"

"Yes," Pitch said looking around the boy's room. "What did you do in my absence?"

"Talk to Pippa and read more of that dumb book." Jamie said shrugging. The boy quickly closed his closet door. "Pippa is coming over later."

"Did you go to my liar?"

"How would I get there?"

"You are a crafty child you would find a way!" Pitch said angrily.

"You told me not to go there today so I didn't." Jamie said calmly.

"Do not lie to me!" Pitch yelled.

"I think you need to leave and calm down." Jamie said getting angry now.

"I know you are lying."

"You can't prove it," Jamie said as Pitch walked towards a shadow. "I don't want to see you until tomorrow."

"Fine." He said as he slipped into the shadow.

Jamie walked over to the closet once the man was gone and pulled out Jack's staff. He had ordered the nightmare to find it for him. He still had no idea why the thing listened to him, but it was extremely convenient. He set the staff on his bed and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife that and walked back upstairs to his room.

**Pitch...**

"Frost?" Pitch asked glancing up at the cage. He heard a quiet whimper above him. He started to walk across the room and frowned when he noticed the blood and pieces of blue fabric on the ground. "Frost?" Pitch asked in a kinder voice.

"Lea-leave me al-alone." Jack whimpered. Pitch snapped and Jack's cage was lowered to him.

"Oh moon." Pitch muttered at the sight of Jack. The boy was covered in blood. Some of his wounds were still bleeding others weren't as bad. "Jamie did this?" Pitch asked gently placing a hand on the boy's arm. Jack whimpered at the touch his arms were still in pain from supporting him. "I'm going to untie your wrists. It's probably going to hurt."

"No mo-more pain!" Jack said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It needs to be done." Pitch said sadly. He untied the boys wrists as carefully as he could. "I'm going to-" Pitch was cut off by Jack screaming in pain. "What is it?" Pitch asked not touching the boy but looking around for the source causing him pain.

"My-my st-staff!" Jack gasped out. "So-someone is da-damaging it!"

"Jamie!" Pitch muttered closing his eyes as Jack screamed in pain again. Pitch held the boy as he screamed. He thought desperately of who he could call to stop this. He had no way of getting a hold of the guardians antd the moon was not out yet. "Tempus." He muttered. "Tempus! I know you're there!" He yelled gently running a hand through Jack's hair trying to comfort the boy. He had never meant to harm him this badly.

"Pitch." Tempus appeared looking at the scene in front of him in anguish. Pitch looked up in relief at the man then gasped. "I know my beard grew and my hair is gray. I really look like Father Time know." He laughed lightly.

"I should have listened."

"Yes."

"I will tell you whatever you need to know just help him!"

"You have to go to Jamie."

"He won't listen to me and I can't leave Jack!" Pitch cried in anguish. "This is all my fault!"

"I apologize in advance for saying this Jack." Tempus said frowning at the boy. "You need to attend to the larger matters at hand. Jack's pain isn't one of them."

"I thought you just needed me to talk to you!" Pitch yelled.

"I needed to talk to Jamie or Jack." Tempus said. "He's in no condition to talk now." He said pointing at the weeping Jack in Pitch's arms. "Jamie doesn't exactly seem like he's in the best state of mind at the moment. My suggestion is to leave him hear briefly and go talk to Jamie. I will stay with him for half an hour then I have to leave."

"Can't you just get one of the Guardians?"

"I'm already interfering too much as it is!" Tempus said running a hand down his gray beard. "He's my friend! I should be allowed to help more!" Tempus said frustrated. "Give him to me and go try and talk to Jamie." Tempus knelt down beside Pitch and took the winter spirit. Jack clutched to his shirt. "Be quick."

"I'll be as fast as I can." Pitch looked down at the boy and sighed.

"I'm gonna try and bandage some of these up." Tempus said gently prying Jack off of him. "I'm going to need to take my shirt off to use as bandages though. Is it going to hurt you taking the hoodie off?"

"Y-yes." Jack said quietly.

"It needs to be done."

"I k-know."

**Jamie...**

"Jamie!" Pippa said happily as she opened his door her smile disappeared as she enter the room. "What are you doing?"

"Just carving some wood." Jamie said shrugging at her setting the knife down on his bed. He looked up from the broken staff trying to hide the curved part under his pillow. He didn't want her to know what it was. "I'm happy to see you. I missed you."

"Jamie, is that Jack's staff?" She asked ignoring his attempts to distract her. She grabbed the curved part and looked at it.

"I just found it outside and figured I would try a new ho-"

"Cut the crap Jamie!" Pippa said angrily. "You can't do damage to his staff! That hurts him!" She said trying to get the other piece away from him. "He told us about Pitch breaking it and the unbearable pain that caused him!"

"Why are you even here?" Jamie asked pulling the sharp piece of wood away from her grasp.

"Because I care about you and despite what everyone else says I want you to be you again!" She said carefully trying to get the staff again. Jamie stopped confused.

"What is everyone saying?"

"They say that you changed. No one wants to hang out with you because you're mean to them!" She said glaring at him. "I got in a huge argument with Cupcake about it earlier when I told her I was coming over. All of our friends think you're dangerous!"

Jamie looked away from her. "Maybe they're right." He muttered so she couldn't hear.

"What?" She asked as she looked around the room. Her eyes falling on a bundle of clothes in the corner. They had blood on them. "Jamie what did you do?"

"What I felt I needed to."

"Where is Jack?"

"He's alive."

"Jamie Bennett! Where is Jack?" She asked taking a step towards him.

"At Pitch's!" Jamie said holding the staff away from her still.

"I knew you hanging out with him wasn't good!" She said angrily. "What did you two do to Jack?"

"Pitch didn't do anything." Jamie said darkly. "I made him feel the pain I feel."

"Jamie..." Pippa said looking sadly at her friend. "You tortured him?"

"Just leave me alone." Jamie said getting up from the bed and walking towards the pile of clothes.

"I can't do that." She said gently touching his shoulder. He jumped and turned towards her the sharpened staff was still in his hand and the point ran across her arm leaving a long somewhat deep cut. Pippa yelped in pain and quickly put a hand over the wound. Jamie's eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. "Cupcake was right!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. She turned and ran from the room.

"Pip!" Jamie said still in shock. He looked at the object in his hand and threw it across the room. Sinking to his knees he sat on his floor and cried. He stayed that way until Pitch came and scooped him up in his arms. "Pitch?" Jamie cried into the mans robe.

"I'm here child." Pitch said not knowing how to handle this situation. He saw the clothes in

corner now. He also saw the pieces of the broken staff. "What did you do?"

"I hurt two people." Jamie muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt Pippa. I really didn't!"

"Do you want to make it right?" He felt Jamie nod against his chest. Holding Jamie in one arm he carefully picked up the two large pieces of the staff and frowned when he saw that Jamie had carved away at it. "I'm taking you to Tempus. You are going to talk to him and sort this out!"

**Tempus and Jack...**

"Did you hear something?" Tempus asked looking around the dark room. He glanced down at Jack who wasn't awake. "Jack?" He said trying to gently wake the boy. Jack didn't wake up. "No come on Jack!" Tempus said feeling for a pulse. It was very there just not that strong. "Come on Jack I ripped my favorite shirt for you please be alright!" Jack didn't respond. "Screw it I'm going to get North!" Tempus said gently laying Jack down on ground. He stood up and disappeared with a flash of light.

Pitch arrived at his home shortly after with Jamie still in his arms. He looked around confused that Tempus was not there. He had only been gone five minutes. He set Jamie and the staff down and walked towards Jack. "Stay there." He told Jamie seriously. He walked towards Jack. "Jack?" Jack didn't move. Pitch knelt down beside him and then pause as he heard a crash in another part of the caverns.

"What was that?" Jamie asked worried.

"I don't know." Pitch said standing up. "Wait here. I'm going to go find out." Pitch stood up and left the room leaving the two boys alone.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be." Jamie muttered walking towards Jack. "Get up!" He said sharply kicking Jack in the rips.

"J-Jaime please n-not a-again." Jack whimpered as he looked around. "W-Where are-?"

"Pitch and Tempus aren't here it's just you and me." Jamie laughed. The nightmare came up beside him again. "Just like before please." Jamie said tying Jack's wrists together and back to the chain. The nightmare pulled them up like it previously did.

**Another chapter done! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh wow guys! Thank you for the reviews! They made my day so much better! I don't have much else to say so I'm just gonna dive right on in! Just so we all are one the same page we are back at the beginning here **

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians! **

Pitch rushed through the halls nervous about leaving the boys alone. He justy y had to find out what that noise was though. He turned a corner and ran into Tempus.

"Woah! Pitcrh?" The man asked confused.

"Why aren't you with Jack?" Pitch asked angrily.

"He went unconscious and wasn't responding!" The man said defensively. "I went to go get North! I heard something down this way though."

"I heard it too. I have to get back to the boys soon." Pitch said starting to pace. A scream stopped his thoughts.

"You brought Jamie here?" Tempus asked in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" Pitch didn't answer he just started running back in the direction he had come from. "PITCH?"

A figure was suspended by chains by his wrists. Blood was running down his arms onto his shoulders. His blue hoodie was ripped and blood soaked. His white hair was stuck to his head with sweat. He had no clue how long he had been here or how he had managed to get in this situation again. He was barely able to keep himself awake. He had lost so much blood and he was in so much pain.

"Jack. Jack. Jack." He weakly raised his head at the voice of his captor. "I thought you were stronger then this! I thought we were going to have more fun!"

"Wh-what do y-you wa-wan-want?" Jack asked weakly. He could barely get the words out.

"Awe Jacky whats wrong? You normally don't stop talking! Now you can barely get a word!" The person walked around Jack. "I expected you to put up more of a fight!"

"What is going on in here?" Came the surprised voice of Pitch. The Nightmare King was walking briskly into the room trying to take in everything he saw around him. "What did you do to him?"

"Stay out of this! You have nothing to do with anything going on here!" The other person said as Pitch walked towards Jack. "Pitch don't you touch him!"

"You are killing him!" Pitch said angry.

"This is what you wanted! This is why you befriended me!" The boy yelled glaring at Pitch. "Besides all of this is his fault! My sister is dead because of him!"

"Ja-Jamie Pl-please!" Jack begged he was crying now frozen tears falling down his dirty face. "I tri-tried to get to you. I wa-wanted to save her!"

"What happened to Sophie was an accident Jamie." Pitch said sadly.

"He wasn't there!" Jamie yelled so loud it vibrated off the walls of the dark cavern. "I needed him! Sophie needed to him and he wasn't there!"

"That was my fault!" Pitch yelled back. Jamie stopped and looked back at him.

"What?"

"I kidnapped him when he was at his lake. I didn't realize he was actually freezing it for a specific reason!" Pitch said sighing in defeat. "He tried to go help you and your sister. He begged me to let him go. I didn't listen and finally to get him to shut up I went to check on you two. By then it was too late."

"No..."

"Yes." Pitch said walking over to Jack and using black sand he cut the ropes around his wrists.

"Don't let him down!" Jamie yelled moving towards them. "I'm not done yet!"

"Yes you are." Pitch said catching Jack as he fell from his bindings. "If you take one more step I will be forced to restrain you." Jamie stopped and looked at Pitch the fear Jamie felt filled Pitch.

"P-Pitch?" Jack asked weakly.

"I'm here."

"I d-don't w-want to d-die!" Jack coughed and blood came out of his mouth. Pitch wiped it away frowning. Tempus walked in at the moment.

"He's going to be alright right?" Tempus asked rushing past Jamie to Pitch and Jack. "He has to be."

"You're not going to die alright? We're going to get you to North!" Pitch said and as gently as he could he picked Jack up. Jack cried out and buried his head in Pitch's chest. "Get Jamie and get us to North now!" Pitch told Tempus who nodded and grabbed the boy by the collar of the shirt. "

"What have I done?" Jamie asked looking at Jack and the knife in his hand. Jamie quickly dropped the knife and looked at in horror.

"Something horrible." Tempus said not looking at the boy.

"Oh god." Jamie said sinking to his knees.

"Stand up!" Tempus said angrily. The normally caring spirit pulled the boy up roughly.

"Tempus!" Pitch said hotly. "Just get us to North."

Tempus nodded and created his portal. They ended up in the middle of the workshop. The yetis all looked at them in shock. "Get North!" Tempus barked making the yetis jump.

"What's going on?" North asked as he and Phil came around a corner. His eyes widened at the sight of Jack. "What did you do?" North asked Pitch angrily.

"Just help him please?" Pitch said. "I promise I will explain everything."

"Phil take Pitch to the room and lock him in." North said as he gently took Jack from Pitch's arms. Jack was unconscious which was not a good thing. "Have someone summon the others." The yeti did as he was told and Pitch followed him quietly to an empty room.

"I'm going to talk to Jamie." Tempus said to no one in particular.

"Pitch!" Jamie said tearing out of Tempus' grip. Pitch grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"You are going to talk to him. You are going to fix this!" Pitch said to Jamie who just nodded. Pitch followed the yeti away.

"Come on kid." Tempus said leading the boy to the globe room. "You're going to tell me everything that has happened since before your sister died." The two walked in silence until they reached the large room Tempus pulled a chair out for Jamie to sit in but remained standing himself. "Well?"

"S-Sophie and I were sitting outside waiting for Jack." He paused thinking of the picture she was drawing for Bunny. "She was going on and on about missing Jack and Bunny. She drew him a picture."

"Ankle biter drew me a picture before she-" The voice cut off. The two looked over and saw Bunny.

"Yeah, she missed you a lot." Jamie said swallowing back tears. "Mom told us to come inside because it was getting cold. We did and when I went up to my room Jack was there. He asked if we could come out and play. I explained that it would have to wait until tomorrow because of mom. I told him Sophie wanted to go ice skating and he nodded. He said he was going to strengthen the ice for us and he went to leave. I asked him to stay. I hadn't seen him in a year and missed him. We talked for a while." Jamie chuckled sadly. "Soph got mad at me because I didn't wake her up to see him." Jamie sniffled. "Anyway, Jack wasn't there when we woke up. We decided to head to the woods to see if he was there."

"That's it then," Tempus said pacing back and forth. "I have to talk to Pitch or Jack."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jamie asked the man.

"Is who going to be alright?" Bunny asked Sandy and Tooth were there now.

"He tortured Jack. North is trying to save him as we speak." Tempus said not facing them. He heard Tooth gasp.

"Jamie?"

"I was just so hurt and I snapped!"

"You may have killed a member of my family!" Bunny yelled trying to think straight.

"I have to go speak with Pitch." Tempus said ignoring Bunny's outrage. "Watch him!"

**Pitch**

Phil stared at Pitch and Pitch stared at Phil. It was a very long hour in silence. Not that Pitch would understand what the yeti was saying if he were to strike up a conversation. Pitch was almost thrilled when the door opened and Tempus walked in.

"When did you take Jack?"

"When he was freezing his pond."

"I have to go report back to destiny!" Tempus said excitedly. "I can finally fix this!" He turned to leave right has his hand was on the doorknob the door swung open. A very angry North burst into the room. He grabbed Pitch by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Jack died!" North yelled in his face. "What the hell did you do to him?" Pitch couldn't talk from the grief and guilt he was feeling. Tempus was blinking back tears behind the giant Russian. Phil said something in yetish and looked sadly at North.

**Seriously I'm going to end it there for tonight... I apologize deeply. I wanted to give you all something and now I must sleep! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow those reviews were kinda... threatening. Thank you very much to every one who reviewed I'm grateful no one actually murdered me. I enjoy being alive very much! How about we jump into this chapter! Allons-y!**

North's fist slammed into the wall besides Pitch's head. Pitch stared at the man in terror. He was going to die. There was no doubt in his man that this man was going to kill him.

"North wait!" Tempus said from the door.

"He killed Jack!" North roared. Phil took a step towards the Russian. He said something in yetish that made North pause briefly.

"What's are you saying?" Tempus asked the yeti. "What is he saying?"

"He said we should assess the situation." North said grabbing Pitch by the collar and dragging him out of the room. "We are going to talk to the others." Phil and Tempus quickly followed the man.

When they reached the others Jamie sat staring at Bunny, who was asleep, in fear. Sandy had thrown some sand at the rabbit shortly after Tempus had left. Tooth was flitting around near the sleeping Bunny nervously.

"Wake him up!" North yelled at Tooth who quickly knelt next to Bunny and shook him lightly. North threw Pitch to the floor. "Tell them!" Pitch glanced around fearfully. "Tell them NOW!" North bellowed.

"Jack died."

The silence that followed was deafening. Tooth sunk to the floor tears starting to fall. Sandy next to her grabbed her hand crying sadly. Jamie was looking from Guardian to Guardian in terror. He was concerned for his own safety. North and Bunny were both fuming in anger. Tempus stood in the background eyes closed trying to let the news sink in yet again.

"It's your fault!" North and Bunny yelled at the same time. Bunny went to Jamie and North to Pitch. North stopped in confusion.

"Why are you mad at him?"

"He tortured Jack to death!" Bunny exclaimed. North looked around the room at Pitch who nodded and Jamie's terror stricken face finally his gaze landed on Tempus'.

"It's true." The man said shortly. "Pitch tried to stop him."

"Phil!" North yelled. The yeti was at his side. "Take him to a room and watch him!" North said pointing at Jamie. "We need to figure out what to do now and if I look at him any longer I will harm him."

"Please!" Jamie yelled as the yeti picked him up. "I didn't mean to kill him!" Jamie cried as Phil walked out of the room. Once he was gone North sank heavily into a chair. Pitch sat up and looked at Tempus

"Tempus you said you could fix this?" He asked Father Time.

"I can."

"Are you going to?" Tooth asked quietly.

"I will need some time to build my powers up." He said his voice missing its normal tone and was replaced by seriousness.

"How long?" Bunny asked.

"Three maybe four days." He told them shrugging. "It won't really matter anyway."

"Will anyone fully remember?" Pitch asked his concern for Jamie not hidden.

"If it works Jack and Sophie because they died. Maybe Jamie as a life lesson." Tempus said flatly.

"NO!" Pitch said standing up. "If it works he will have his sister and will be that innocent boy who helped save them from me! If he remembers everything he did he will lose that!"

"He could still remember if I don't make him."

"Make me remember and I will watch him!" Pitch begged.

"I can't guarantee anything right now" He told Pitch. "Figure out what you are doing with the boy in the mean time." Tempus said rubbing his arm. "I'm going to go rest and save my powers. Can I use a spare room?"

"Third door to the left." North told the man. North looked down at the desk in front of him. A daring elf carried over a small plate of cookies and set it on the desk. North shook his head not in the mood for cookies. Tooth flew over and set a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. "He was too young to be taken from us."

"Did he fade or c-can we see him?" She asked not wanting to believe that there was nothing of Jack left.

"When I left he was still on the bed." North looked away from her.

"I need to see him." Tooth said quietly. "For closer."

"Very well." North muttered standing up. "Let us go say goodbye to Jack."

Tooth, North, and Sandy walked to a room full of medical supplies. Bunny had decided he wanted to stay behind with Pitch. North swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Jack laying on the bed. The winter spirit was paler then ever before he was shirtless and the wounds across his chest were still visible. The yetis had cleaned him up as best as they could. He was not covered in blood and his hair was snow white again

"He looks asleep." Tooth said quietly touching Jack's face. "He's warmer then he used to be."

"He got a fever before he died." North said quietly looking at the boy he considered a son sadly. "He never woke up during the whole thing. He just died while we working on his wounds."

"He went peacefully then?" Tooth asked nervously. Sandy reached over and grabbed Jack's hand.

"I believe so."

**Pitch and Bunny...**

"Why didn't you go with them?" Pitch asked Bunny.

"I don't want to see him like that." Bunny said not looking at Pitch. "I want to remember him alive."

"It won't matter once Tempus is ready to fix everything." Pitch shrugged.

"If he can."

"Have you ever talked to that guy. He has dealt with a lot worse then this." Pitch said quietly. Bunny didn't answer he just shrugged and looked at the globe all the light golden and shining bright. "What are you guys going to do with Jamie?"

"We will have to discuss that when they get back. It's not my decision to make alone." Bunny said looking at his paws. The two didn't say anything until the others returned. Tooth was still crying and Sandy was holding her hand. North was just quiet.

"We have the matter of Jamie to take care of." Tooth said wiping her eyes.

I say leave him in that room until Tempus is finished." Bunny said angrily Sandy shook his head.

"What about his mother?" Pitch asked standing up. "She has to know that he isn't home by now! You can't just keep him hear for days!"

"We can't send him home by himself!" Tooth said. "What if he hurts someone?"

"I will watch him!" Pitch told them.

"Yeah cause that worked so well for everyone so far." Bunny muttered.

"He was a child!" Pitch yelled. "How was I suppose to know he would completely snap?"

"Enough!" North yelled. "He can not go home alone!"

"But his mo-"

"We will all watch him." North said sighing.

"What about our jobs?" Bunny asked.

"Easter just happened a few weeks ago, Christmas is far away and everything is running smoothly, Tooth and Sandy can do there jobs and come when they can." North said looking at all of them. Tooth and Sandy left to go do their jobs.

"I will be there at all times." Pitch added.

"Let us get him home." North said standing up.

North, Pitch, and Bunny walked to the room Jamie was being held in. Phil opened the door for them and they walked in. Jamie was laying sound asleep on the bed. Pitch gently pushed past North and saw the boy.

"Well lets wake him up and get him home!" Bunny said uncaring. "I'll take first watch."

"No. I'll carry him home!" Pitch said pushing through the guardians and collecting the teenager in his arms. "Lets go."

North threw the snow globe and a portal appeared. "I will be there in the morning to take over." North told Bunny who just nodded. Pitch carried Jamie through the portal and Bunny followed behind him. Once in Jamie's room Pitch set Jamie down gently on his bed and tucked him under the blankets.

"I didn't mean to." Jamie said quietly to Pitch.

"Hush child." Pitch said running a hand through Jamie's hair. "Go to sleep." Jamie nodded tiredly and rolled over falling asleep instantly. Pitch sat down in the desk chair sighing. Bunny stared at the boy. "Don't say anything." Pitch warned.

"Jack is dead."

"I understand that."

"He killed him."

"Yes he did."

"How could he not mean to do that?"

Pitch sighed again rubbing his temple. "He was in pain. His sister was taken from him and he blamed others for it. Jack in particular. He wanted revenge and he wanted a way for someone else to feel the pain he was feeling."

"How would you know all that?"

"I understand wanting revenge." Pitch pointed out.

"Right." Bunny said picking a book off the bookshelf.

He sat down in the corner and began reading. Pitch shrugged and began reading the Batman comic he was reading before. They sat in silence the rest of the night. North showed up in the morning and took Bunny's place before Jamie woke up. The next day Jamie convinced his mother to keep him home. He said he had a cough. She went off to work and he laid in bed. North was wandering through the house going through everything while Pitch sat with Jamie.

"You will be going to school tomorrow." Pitch told Jamie setting down another comic.

"I can't face Pippa." Jamie muttered not looking at him. "I don't want to face anyone I just want to sit here."

"All of your wallowing is unbecoming!" Pitch said standing up. "You can't avoid everything!"

"I hurt her!" Jamie said tearing up.

"You hurt a lot of people Jamie." North said from the doorway. "That is something that you must deal with or you will grow to regret it."

"Jamie?" A small voice called from downstairs.

"That's Pippa!" Jamie said shocked. "What is she doing here?"

"I'm coming up Jamie!" Pippa called. "We need to talk!" She opened the door and grew quiet when she saw them all in the room. "Oh hi." She said shyly looking from North to Pitch. Her eyes landed on Jamie who was looking at her bandaged hand frowning.

"I'm so sorry Pippa!" Jamie said looking at her in the eyes.

"Jamie and I need to talk." Pippa said seriously. "May we have a moment?"

"I don't think it's safe to be alone with him." North said.  
"Pitch knows everything that is going on he can stay." Pippa said not looking away from Jamie.

"I will be outside the door." North said shutting the door behind him.

"What happened to Jack?" She asked right away. Jamie looked away from her. "You did it didn't you? You killed him?"

"How-?"

"Nothing is as much fun anymore!" She exclaimed. "All the snow is melting and there aren't any snowball fights!"

"I didn't mean to!" Jamie said looking at his hands. "I was just so mad."

"You killed him!" Pippa said angrily. "You don't just accidentally kill someone! You were torturing him weren't you?" Jamie didn't answer. "Weren't you?"

"He was." Pitch said from his seat at the desk.

"You allowed this to happen!" She said angrily pointing at Pitch. "This would have never happened if it weren't for you!"

"Why do you say that?" Pitch asked calmly.

"You had Jack!" She said.

"I didn't tell him to do this!" Pitch yelled no longer able to keep calm. "I didn't take him to my home so he could kill or hurt anyone!"

"He did though!" She said hotly. "He would have been better off without him!"

"You're right." Pitch said softly. "I didn't want him to be alone. I just wanted to protect and help him."

"That worked out great!"

"That's enough!" Jamie said standing up. Pippa tensed up at his action. Jamie noticed and deflated a little. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said touching her arm. She flinched a bit. "Please believe me!" Jamie cried. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want you two arguing right now." She pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Jamie." She said placing a hand on the doorknob. "I can't keep this up you have issues." She turned quickly and left the room. Jamie stood staring at the door.

"Jamie?"

"I'm staying here until Tempus is ready." Jamie said quietly.

"Fine." Pitch said as North came back in.

"What happened?"

"He isn't leaving here." Pitch said walking out of the room. He went to Sophie's room and sat on the girls bed. "What have I done?" Pitch sighed running a hand through his hair. "I was fine on my own I should have just left the boy alone."

"You were concerned for him." Pitch spun around to see Tooth standing in the doorway.

"This never would have happened if I would have just captured Jack and went forward with my plan!" Pitch said angrily.

"Jamie would have been all alone." Tooth said putting a hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't what anyone wanted."

"None of this is what anyone wanted!" Pitch said pacing around the room. "This little girl should be running around here! Jamie shouldn't be mobbing!"

"It happened!" Tooth said loudly. "Until Tempus is ready we can't change that!"

Pitch waved her off still pacing. Sighing Tooth left him to his next couple of days went by without event. Each morning Jamie's mother would come in and try to get him to go to school. Every morning Jamie would just stare at her blankly saying he was not going. She asked repetedly what was wrong but he never answered. He didn't say anything to the guardians and he wouldn't even look at Pitch who was sulking in the shadows. Finally Tempus showed up powered and ready to go.

"Alrighty then!" He said appearing rubbing his tattoo absently. "Whose ready to set all this right?" They all looked up surprised at his happy voice. He looked younger again his beard was gone and his hair was it's dark brown color again. "Shall we change this?" They all nodded and Tempus slammed his hand down on the watches. There was a bright flash of light then Pitch woke up alone in the forest.

**I'm sorry, so sorry about the delay! Work and life is just hectic! Anyway next chapter will be the last and will be up in a timely fashion! Please take the time to review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry! I should have had this up ages ago! I have seriously just been so caught up with Doctor Who it's blocked my creative process! This is the last chapter it's not very long and I apologize for that. Thank you very much for the reviews and sticking with me to the end!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

Jack gasped and sat straight up. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in the woods near Jamie and Sophie's house. Everything that had happened in the past couple of months came flooding back to him. He looked down at his body and didn't see any of the injuries that were there before. He looked around for his staff and laughed/sobbed when he found it. He grabbed it and hugged it to his body.

"I died!" Jack muttered to himself.

"Yeah you did." He spun around and saw Tempus leaning against a tree.

"You're young again!" Jack said happily. Then he frowned. "How am I alive and how are you young again?"

"I fixed the time line." Tempus said happily.

"Jamie... Jamie actually killed me?" Jack asked running a hand through his hair.

"Not this Jamie." Tempus said softly. "This Jamie is your Jamie. He still has Sophie. He still has unwavering faith in you and the guardians. He isn't friends with Pitch."

"Sophie is still alive?"

"This is the night you and Jamie sat up talking." Tempus explained. "The night Pitch captured you. Don't let that happen this time."

"I won't." Jack said he still hadn't stood up.

"You should go see them."

"What if he hurts me again?" Jack asked softly.

"He doesn't even know he did that." Tempus explained. "He is your best friend. He is the boy that saved you and the other guardians all those Easters ago." Tempus walked over and pulled Jack to his feet. "Now go see them!"

Jack flew off to Jamie and Sophie's this time the two were still outside. Sophie was beaming when she saw him. The girl jumped up and gave him a huge hug which he quickly returned. He hugged her tight for a bit. She chuckled and gently pushed him back.

"You must have missed me a lot!" She said but she had a knowing look in her eyes.

"You have no idea!" He said looking at her taking in her being alive in front of him.

"Hey what about me?" Jamie asked jumping up towards him. He hugged Jack and didn't notice that Jack had tensed for the briefest of seconds. The hug was shorter then Sophie's. Jamie didn't say anything about it though.

"I was worried you weren't going to come!" Sophie admitted looking at her feet.

"And miss the opportunity to crush you two in a snowball fight?" Jack asked throwing a perfectly round snowball at Jamie. They had an all out fight that lasted until the kids mother called them in for the night.

**Pitch **

Pitch was watching Jamie and Sophie play with Jack he was hiding in the shadows. He sighed turning to leave.

"Where you going?" He spun around and saw Bunny standing there.

"Bunny." He said nodding at the giant rabbit. "I really must be getting back to my lair."

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked hotly.

"Tempus let me remember." Bunny said shrugging. "I told him one of the guardians had to remember to make sure the children would always be protected. As well as safe from themselves."

"Very nice."

"Go talk to Jamie."

"The last time he saw me I was trying to destroy you and Jack." Pitch said quietly "He won't want to see me."

"Just try mate."

"Just leave me be." Pitch said disappearing into the shadows.

**Jack**

The next nightJack was sitting outside Sophie's window when she came upstairs after dinner. She smiled when she saw him. She walked over and opened the window for him.

"You want to know if I remember?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes."

"I remember drowning." She said as he sat on her window frame. "You weren't there. You never came and saved me."

"I couldn't. You have to know I would have done anything to save you." Jack said desperate for her to understand that.

"But you didn't!" She said stomping her foot.

"Pitch captured me!" Jack said looking at her.

"He's telling the truth Soph." They both turned and saw Jamie standing in the doorway.

"You aren't suppose to remember!" Jack said pointing at him.

"I've just been having nightmares about weird things happening. Me torturing you to death!" Jamie said shocked.

"That happened." Jack said frowning.

"How are you here?"

"That's be me." Tempus was sitting on Sophie's bed. "You really are a special boy if you remember everything that happened."

"Is Pitch around?"

"He's not here right now no." Tempus said sadly. "He didn't want to face you hating him. He'll always be watching out for you though. Hiding in the shadows."

"You'll see him again one day." Jack said ruffling Jamie's hair.

"I don't understand how you are alright around me." Jamie said staring in disbelief at Jack. "I killed you!"

"That was a different time line. Wasn't it Father Time?" Tempus grumbled at the nick name but agreed with the winter spirit non the less. "Sophie I am sorry I couldn't save you in that other time line. I am so so sorry."

"It really wasn't your fault?" He shook his head quickly. "Then don't let it ever happen again!" She said playfully punching his arm.

Pitch watched from the shadows as Tempus told Jamie about him and as Jamie admitted to remembering. He didn't come out though. He wanted the boy to better then he was in the other time line. If that meant he didn't talk to him that was what he had to do. You have to make sacrifices for those you care about.

Jamie was better then the other him. He grew up always believing in the guardians. He became a grade school teacher and would often be caught staring into the shadows. He knew Pitch was there, but he didn't want to push him to come out. Jack would always come around and spend winter with him and his family. Sophie would come back up from her house in South Carolina where she moved to be with her husband for a few weeks every winter. The two never stopped believing and they never forgot what had happened.

**Crappy ending I know but it's actually how I have been meaning to wrap it up! Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
